1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a clear or pearlescent hair cleaning preparation containing water, with properties for improving the shine.
2. Prior Art
It has long been one of the goals of hair cosmetics to increase the shine of hair, because this enhances the attractiveness of the hairdo and the entire appearance of the person.
The shine of an article is dependent on its surface property. The rougher its surface, the greater the proportion of diffusely reflected light, and thus the less is its shine. With hair as well, the shine depends on its surface property. Hair damage causes a change in the outermost layer of the hair, the cuticle, which is formed of cells arranged like fish scales. These cuticle scales then protrude irregularly away from the hair, causing roughness of the hair surface, by which the incident light is reflected diffusely. To smooth the rough surface, until now cosmetic preparations have been used that also contain mineral oils from various fractions, vaseline, natural lipids such as oils, wax or resins, and recently above all silicone oils. The disadvantage of these substances is in part their poor biodegradability and the resultant greasy look to the hair, and sometimes problems of physical tolerance. This type of shine also lasts only till the next time the hair is washed, when the glossy coating is then removed again.